Yu-gi-oh: la saga de los duelos de la revelación
by OmegaStar05
Summary: Cuando la aldea en donde viven nuestros protagonistas es atacada por el padre de ellos, nuestro héroe buscará cobrar venganza ante las personas que le arrebataron todo lo que es suyo
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: La Venganza parte 1**

?: A pasado mucho tiempo después de aquel día que cambió por completo mi vida, ahora por fin obtendré mi venganza con la persona que me arebató todo lo que tenía

 **mi nombre es Omega, un joven de 17 años que vivía con su hermana menor, su hermano mayor y su madre, ya que nuestro padre desapareció cuando tenía 3 años, este es el día en el que cambió mi vida por completo**

 **Hace cinco años**

 **?:** Hermano despierta que el maestro Zylver nos está esperando con nuestro hermano mayor

 **Omega:** ya voy ya voy

 **Ella es mi Hermana pequeña Beta de 10 años y yo en ese entonces tenía 12 años**

 **En el templo del Maestro Zylver**

 **Alfa:** Maestro Zylver está seguro de que mi hermano Omega es el elegido de la profecía que usted dice que es

 **Zylver:** Es correcto ya verás que en algún futuro no muy lejano se convertirá en un gran duelista

 **Llegan Omega y Beta al Templo**

 **Omega:** ya llegamos, Beta y yo lamentamos la demora

 **Beta:** Claro, si tu estabas durmiendo de tan profundamente que no te despertabas con nada

 **Zylver:** No importa, el punto es que están aquí, Alfa y yo estábamos conversando acerca de que Beta y tu ya están preparados para recibir sus mazos de duelo, Omega tu mazo será el mazo _Synchro_ (se lo entrega a Omega) y Beta tu mazo será el mazo _Gem-Knight_ (se lo entrega a Beta) protejan sus mazos con su vida

 _ **Se escuchan temblores provenientes de la aldea**_

 **Omega:** que es eso?

 **Alfa:** Omega, Maestro y Beta quédense aquí, yo me haré cargo de esto

 **Omega:** Hermano no vayas puede ser muy peligroso

 **Alfa:** Tranquilo hermano voy a estar bien, ten te voy a entregar esta carta que siempre te protegerá (le entrega una carta en blanco) bueno, ya voy a detener al que este atacando nuestra aldea (Se va en dirección a la aldea)

 **Beta:** Hermano que hacemos?

 **Omega:** Obviamente vamos a ir

 _ **Se escucha una fuerte explosión proveniente de la aldea**_

 **Omega:** que ha ocurrido? Beta vamos a ver que pasó

 **Beta:** Está bien (se van en dirección a la aldea

 **Zylver:** Ahí se van tres de los duelistas de la leyenda

 _ **Al llegar no ven nada más que los cadáveres de los aldeanos y a un duelista misterioso**_

 **Omega:** quien eres tu y que haces aquí?

 **Delta:** mi nombre es Delta y fuí el que arrasó con toda la aldea incluyendo a tu madre Aruen Star y a tu hermano Alfa Star

 **Beta:** que les hiciste y cómo sabes quién somos?

 **Delta:** porque soy su hermano mayor perdido Delta Star y ahora acabaré con ustedes... ataca Grapha (Grapha Acierta contra Beta y Omega pero Omega sobrevive a su ataque y Delta desaparece sin dejar rastro

 **Zylver:** Al parecer pudiste resistir el ataque de Grapha y saliste ileso de eso, ahora, para recomponerte comencemos tu entrenamiento para cuando lo volvamos a ver

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Bien aquí el primer capítulo De esta gran historia, algo corto, pero me gusta mucho la metodología de hacerlo por partes. Espero les haya gustado y trataré de subir al menos un** **capítulo diario o por lo menos tenerlos listos a la semana fijo, nos veremos en otra, hasta pronto**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: La Venganza parte 2**

 **?:** Al fin te encuentro después de mucho tiempo, ahora voy a vengar a toda la aldea por lo que hiciste (revela su identidad)

 **Omega:** Ahora te acuerdas de mi supuesto hermano mayor?

 **Delta:** No puede ser, tu eres aquel chico

 **Omega:** Estás en lo correcto, ahora enciende tu disco de duelo que vamos a tener una batalla

 **Delta:** De acuerdo, pero te advierto que sufrirás el mismo destino que el de tus familiares

 **Los Dos:** A DUELO! (4000/4000)

 **Delta:** Yo comenzaré activando el hechizo _Dark World Dealings_ que lo que hace es que nosotros descartamos una carta robamos otra, ahora activaré el efecto de _Belige, Vanguard of dark world_ que si es descartado por el efecto de una carta lo puedo convocar al campo y lo convoc _o_ en modo de ataque (1600/1300), y finalizo mi turno con dos cartas boca abajo (mano:3)

 **Omega:** Mi turno, robo, convocaré al monstruo de afinación _Junk Synchron_ y por su efecto especial traeré desde mi cementerio a _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ que fue el monstruo que descarté por tu carta... ahora con mis dos monstruos realizaré la afinación sincronizada de _Junk Warrior_ (2300/1300) en modo de ataque

 **Delta:** No tan rápido, activo la carta trampa _Bottomless tras hole_ que lo que hace es que si invocas a un monstruo con 1500 o más ataque puedo destruirlo y removerlo del juego

 **Omega:** No estés tan seguro de eso, activo el hechizo rápido _Forbidden Lance_ que reduce el ataque de mi monstruo en 800 y hasta el final del turno será inmune a los hechizos y trampas

 **Delta:** Grave error, activo mi contra trampa _Dark Bride_ negará el efecto de tu carta y la destruirá y a parte robas una carta

 **Omega:** Agh termino mi turno con dos cartas boca abajo (Mano:3)

 **Delta:** Mi turno, robó, jugaré la carta hechizo Hand _Destruction_ que lo que hace será que ambos descartemos dos cartas de la mano y robemos otras dos cartas, ahora por el efecto de mi otro _Belige, Vanguard of the Dark World_ para convocarlo en modo de ataque (1600/1300) y el de _grapha, dragón Lord of the dark world_ para destruir tu carta invertida, y ahora por efecto de Grapha regresaré uno de mis dos Belige a mi mano para convocarlo especial al campo, y ahora, batalla!, _grapha, dragón Lord of the dark world ataca a Omega directamente_

 **Omega:** No tan rápido, activaré el hechizo rápido Forbidden Dress para reducir el ataque de tu monstruo en 600 puntos (2700-600=2100/4000-2100+1900)

 **Delta:** No importa, ahora _Belige, Vanguard of the Dark World_ ataca a Omega directamente (1900-1600=300), termino mi turno

 **Mente de Omega..**

 **No pueden ser, si no hago algo rápido perderé y todos mis esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, debo continuar para poder averiguar lo que paso con mi familia, sin rendirme jamás**

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno gente, aquel segundo capítulo de mi gran historia, espero les haya gustado y si les gustó me pueden dejar su review de que tal estuvo y nos veremos en otra ocasión, hasta otra**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La Venganza Parte 3**

 **Omega:** Ahora es mi turno, robo, descartaré a _Dandylion_ desde mi mano para convocar a _quckdraw synhron_ de modo especial al campo y por efecto de mi _Dandylion_ traeré dos fichas al campo en modo defensivo... ahora por el efecto de _quillbolt hedgehog_ si controlo un monstruo de afinación puedo convocar esta carta especial al campo, pero es removida al dejar el campo y ahora la convocaré en modo defensivo... ahora con mi ficha de nivel 1, mi _quillbolt hedgehog_ de nivel 2, y mi _quickdraw synchron_ de nivel 5 haré una afinación sincronizada (1+2+5=8) paraconvocar a mi _Junk Destroyer_ (2600/2500)

 **Delta:** Esos son muchos de ataque, pero no pasan el ataque de mi Grapha

 **Omega:** tienes razón, pero con su efecto especial es muy probable que te derrote, lo que hace su habilidad es que cuando esta carta es convocada con éxito puedo destruir tantas cartas como monstruos haya utilizado para esta invocación sin contar el monstruo afinador, ahora destruiré tus dos monstruos

 **Delta:** No puede ser

 **Omega:** y eso no es todo, ahorcan mi monstruo de atacaré tus puntos de vida directamente (2600-4000=1400) y con eso termino mi turno (Mano:2)

 **Delta:** No está mal, pero ahora es mi turno, robo y convocaré a mi Belige al campo de batalla y por efecto de Grapha lo convocaré al campo devolviendo a Belige a mi mano, ahora con atacaré a tu _Junk Destroyer_ para enviarte directo al olvido(2700-2600=100-300=200) y terminaré mi turno (Mano:4)

 **Omega:** Mi turno, robo, ahora jugaré el hechizo mágico _Tuning_ para traer a mi mano a _Junk Synchron_ y descartar la carta superior de mi mazo, y ahora jugaré _Monster Reborn_ para traer a _Dandylion_ de regreso a la vida y convocaré a _Junk Synchron_ que por su efecto traeré de regreso a _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ que fue la carta que descarté hace un momento, ahora afinaré a mi _Dandylion_ de nivel 3, a _quillbolt hedgehog_ de nivel 2 con mi _junk synchron de nivel 3_ (3+2+3=8) para hacer la invocación sincronizada de mi _Stardust Spark Dragon_ (2500/2000), y ahora atacaré a tu Grapha con descarga de polvo estelar

 **Delta:** Estás loco, por si no te habrás dado cuentas aciertas el ataque perderás tu por la vida que te queda

 **Omega:** No estés tan seguro, por el efecto de Honesto en la mano descartando esta carta mi monstruo ganará un ataque equivalente del monstruo con el que batalle (2500+2700=5200) acábalo (1400-1400=0) **GANADOR: Omega**

 **Delta se desvanece**

 **Omega:** Al fin he podido completar mi venganza, ahora volveré con el maestro Zylver para informarle sobre lo sucedido

 **Fin...**

 **Bueno gente, he aquí la última parte del primer capítulo de esta gran aventura, espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en otra ocasión, hasta la próxima**


End file.
